People are able to see and interact with a virtually infinite amount of information through the Internet. They are able to navigate the web by following links between pages and search engines. Unfortunately, current search algorithms rely on previous searches and search results to determine relevance to most links without providing any context for why the links presented are relevant. Thus, the paths available to a user are based on the relationships and interests of the webmaster and search results that reflect among other things popularity based on website links and relevance based on search engine optimization (SEO) metadata. As a result, these existing systems carry an inherent bias against the presentation of new content and content without effective SEO metadata making the integration with existing content difficult. Due to the nature of these systems, users are not able to meaningfully share their understanding of information, to navigate the web in a way that inherently builds their understanding, to observe their decision making processes and biases, or to come to consensus or agreement with other web users. Therefore, a need exists for a system that provides categorization, ranking, and context to links created between content, and establishes a basis for retrieving and curating relevant content and links to other content.